


Another Keitherella Story

by missy_kay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AKA Slow Burn, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Altnerate Universe - High School, Angst, Another Cinderella Story AU, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Flirty Lance, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Jealous Keith, Keith and Shiro are bros, Keith is a dancer, Lance is a Popstar, Lance is such a dork but he's smooth, M/M, Multi, PINING KEITH, Terrible pick up lines, also pseudo dancer AU, get ready for a whole lot of miscommunication, he's fierce and sassy too, hunk and Allura are lance's best friends, lots and lots of hugs, pidge and shay are Keith's friends, pining Lance too, romcom I guess??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy_kay/pseuds/missy_kay
Summary: Keith rolled his eyes as he watched Lance flirt with the blushing interviewer. He may have been a famous pop star but he was being filmed on national television for god's sake, had he no shame at all? Keith’s heart skipped a beat as Lance turned to wink at the camera, blowing a kiss as the ridiculous news segment ended. So what if international superstar Lance McClain was going back to high school? Specifically Altea Prep—Keith’s school. Keith didn't care, why would he care?(But if a tiny part of him actually did anticipate Lance’s arrival then no one had to know.)XxXOr the Another Cinderella Story AU that no one asked for but I wanted to write anyway, enjoy my dudes





	Another Keitherella Story

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first multi chapter fic on ao3!! I was planning on posting this on my birthday (23/12 finally 15 whoop) but couldn't find the time until today :P
> 
> Sorry about this long A/N but I'd really appreciate it if you'd read it before reading the story! It explains a lot about how this fic relates to the movie. If you have any questions, drop them in the comments ^_^
> 
> This story is based on the movie Another Cinderella Story which I do not own in any shape or form nor am I making any profits from the production of this fanfiction. I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender either I own practically nothing in this fic lololololol so yeah it'll follow the basic story line but I've changed a lot of things as well.
> 
> I just want to reiterate that this is not an exact retelling of Another Cinderella Story. I've added a lot of bits to it and I've new added roles as well so I could incorporate more of the Voltron cast into the story. Some original events will still be used but there are new ones that have been added and old ones that have been omitted. So essentially, I guess it's a pseudo version of ACS.
> 
> You don't have to watch the movie to understand the plot but I would recommend it (i love this movie so much). And yes—this is also a dancer AU. Originally I was going to have Keith not be a dancer but then I was constipated for ideas so I just stuck with dancer! Keith.
> 
> One last thing: I’ve made Haggar’s personality in this match Dominique’s but she's less of an idiot. I’ve done this with other characters as well. Hagger’s kinder too but also stricter? You'll know what I mean if you compare their ‘mothering’ skills.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this :D Now on with the story!

National statistics stated that most students pursuing tertiary education change their academic majors at least three times. But Keith was a decisive person. He knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do with his life and heck; he'd known since he was eight. Keith’s dream was to be a dancer.

His own mother had been a dancer herself before she passed, a very successful one too. It might've been cliche for him to want to follow in her footsteps but if that was the case then so be it.

In his opinion, it was better to know exactly what you wanted and how to accomplish it. Did Keith tick both those boxes? Yes and yes. He'd finish his junior year at Altea Prep and then hopefully, he'd proceed to enter VDA, short for Voltron Dance Academy which was the most renowned dance academy in the world.

Keith knew that his dream was ambitious and quite frankly: kind of impossible to achieve. But that didn't stop him from dancing whenever he could and daydreaming about performing on the big stages when he wasn't. Yes, it was a farfetched aspiration but he allowed himself to occasionally indulge in it.

Unfortunately, Keith had a bad habit of indulging himself when he was supposed to be working. An example of this would be right now.

“Keith Kogane!”

Keith whipped his head to the side to see his stepmother, Haggar, glowering at him with an unimpressed expression on her face. _Oh boy_ , he was in for it this time.

“How can I be an artist when you can't be bothered to do your job?” She sassed, eyebrows furrowed together in disappointment. This caused the plentiful (read: caked on) foundation on her t-zone to crease exponentially which in turn aged Haggar’s appearance. In short—she looked like a prune.

Keith didn't know why she even bothered to hide the wrinkles. No amount of make up would be able to conceal the old hag’s heinous personality. But he'd never say that to her face. No, Keith valued the little freedom he had and as tempting as it was, he didn't intend to lose it by insulting his stepmother.

One of the newer make up artists took a brush to Haggar’s face but flinched as the woman raised a hand in warning. It seemed that Haggar was feeling _extra_ bitchy today.

With that in mind, Keith rushed forward to listen to whatever bullshit chore his stepmother would next assign him. Maybe she'd force him to do something ridiculous like walk her dog on the treadmill or retrieve ‘authentic’ ice cubes from the arctic.

Haggar snapped her fingers twice in Keith’s face.

He recoiled slightly, face scrunched up in blatant distaste. He didn't want her acrylic _claws_ anywhere near him.

Luckily for Keith, Haggar didn't seem to notice his disgusted expression. She was too busy barking orders at the poor interns who were too spineless to stick up for themselves and too desperate to quit. But if she had noticed than she didn't rant at him like she usually did. ( _Haggar often reminded him that he was lucky to have this job and that he shouldn't be so ungrateful to his doting stepmother._ )

Keith scoffed to himself. “ _doting stepmother_ ”: what a load of bullshit.

Said doting stepmother had finished tormenting the interns and was currently glowering at Keith. _Again_. For the third time this _hour_.

“Now where's my sparkling water? It's been five minutes and you still haven't fetched it yet,” Haggar turned her cold eyes on Keith, scowling deeply as she berated him, “are you _trying_ to ruin me, boy?”

“I-I’m sorry, it won't happen again,” Keith stuttered in reply but his apology was quickly dismissed. Haggar waved him off, spinning around on her heel and strutting away without waiting for Keith to follow her.

 _Bitch_ , he thought to himself bitterly as he struggled to keep up with Haggar’s brisk pace.

Completely disregarding his presence, she complained about his ‘lack of punctuality’ and ‘disregard for the finer things in life’ while they walked. Several stage crew members trailed behind them like ducklings, paying rapt attention to every word that left Haggar’s lips. They nodded their heads quickly, eager to agree with the _illustrious Haggar Galran_.

Keith split up from the party and made a bee line for the esky. He scowled as he rummaged through the various drinks, looking for the sparkling water that his dearest stepmother desired.

Coke, Fanta, Sprite and what the heck? Keith narrowed his eyes at a random bottle of chocolate syrup that was lodged between two cans of lemonade.

“How did this get here?” He mumbled to himself, gently prying the bottle from the esky and surreptitiously, there was a bottle of sparkling water buried beneath the chocolate syrup. Perfect. Keith reached out to grab both bottles by the neck. He'd have to return the syrup to the kitchens later and maybe scold the idiot who put it in the esky which was a freaking ice box.

 _Ice cream is meant to be frozen—not the syrup that coats it_ , Keith mentally scolded as he turned around with the bottles in hand. Unfortunately, he was met with a pair of jeering twins who quickly snatched the bottles out of his grasp.

Ah, Lotor and Lori Galran. Two of the most idiotic dunderheads that Keith had the pleasure of knowing because he was lawfully related to them. Emphasis on the lawfully part. As far as he was concerned, Shiro was his only sibling and the second he turned eighteen, Ugly and Uglier would no longer be connected to his name, lawfully or not.

Keith sighed as he thought about his brother. Shiro had been eighteen when their mother died. Old enough to live on his own but apparently not old enough to take care of Keith. Unfortunately, Haggar won custody over Keith because she was the ‘ideal candidate’ whereas Shiro was barely legal. The two Skyped every other night but Keith still missed his brother dearly. Especially since he had to deal with L1 and L2’s bullshit on a daily basis.

Speaking of bullshit, Keith sighed again as Lori sneered at him, “What are you sighing about Keith?”

Keith opened his mouth, ready to snap at the infuriating blonde but held his tongue as he witnessed said blonde _literally chug_ the bottle of syrup like she was a desert dweller and that was the first source of water she’d seen in days. Basically, Lori had drained the entire bottle in one go without any hesitation. At all.

“What the actual fuck.”

Lotor popped open the last bottle of bubbly, smirking as Keith’s upper lip curled in disdain. “Mind your language Keith, what would my Mother do if she heard you use such _foul_ language,” he pouted at Keith mockingly before smirking again. “and you have my _deepest_ gratitude, brother dearest, for finding the last bottle of sparkling water!”

Breathing deeply through his nose, Keith counted to ten as the idiot twins continued to jeer at him.

“They told me to tell you that you're holding the _whole_ shoot up and you work for us, in case you forgot,” Lori hissed in a high pitched tone that distinctly reminded Keith of nails on a chalkboard.

“How could I ever forget?” Keith smiled tightly, digging around the esky once again in hopes of finding another bottle of bubbly. Haggar would have his head if he couldn't find one. Maybe he'd be able to quickly run down to the shops—ah, never mind. Keith smiled triumphantly as he swiped the bottle up before turning to face the twins. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have better things to do than entertain you _brainless blockheads._ ”

Lori blanched but Lotor, the smarter twin, was quick to fire back. “That fiery attitude of yours will get you in trouble one day,” he warned, malice dripping off each syllable.

Keith smiled as he sang, “You're very right Lotor but that day is _not_ today.” With that, he left the affronted pair and walked in the direction that Haggar had moved to.

A frantic intern rushed past him as he walked, tears readily streaming down her face. Keith continued walking. Crying interns? Haggar was inevitably down the hallway.

~*~

Keith watched the filming of the Baby Got Bacne commercial with poorly concealed incredulity.

Whoever came up with this must've been desperate, Keith noted as he observed the gaudy back up dancers. One of them was actually pretty attractive but Keith knew better than to flirt. Haggar had made it very clear that he wasn't allowed to date.

_“You're lucky enough to have friends darling,” she drawled, idly inspecting her nails for any chips or cracks, “and a boyfriend would only distract you from your work.”_

Keith scowled at Haggar’s silk clad form on the plush waterbed. He secretly hoped that it would pop and flood the studio. Maybe Haggar would drown or something, then he'd go live with Shiro and everything would be well.

His scowl deepened as they filmed the trashy hip hop rap scene. Seriously, what audience was this aimed at? Teenagers with bad taste in music or self conscious middle aged moms?

Thankfully, the shoot was nearly over. If Keith heard Haggar's ‘hit single’ I'm on Hold for You one more time he'd internally—and externally—combust. Just as the thought crossed his mind, the director yelled cut and it was time to head home.

“Finally,” he said under his breath, not missing the sharp look that the director sent his way. They glowered at him and Keith resisted the urge to flip the guy off. Now, Keith was no media mastermind but even he knew that the commercial was one hot mess. And not the sexy kind, the ‘what fuck did I just watch’ kind.

Haggar, Lotor and Lori strutted out of the studio with Keith trailing behind them. In his hands he fiddled with the wheels of the old skateboard that Shiro had gifted him as a birthday present when he was twelve. Since Haggar refused to let ‘scum such as Keith’ into the family limousine, Keith had to make do with his skateboard.

It wasn't all that bad though. Keith was actually pretty fast on his wheels. Fast enough to _sort of_ keep up with a limousine anyway. Granted that wasn't a great feat since the chauffeur had to drive extra slowly for Lori’s car sickness.

Keith scoffed as he watched the trio slide into the limo without sparing him a glance. Kicking his foot back, he stepped onto the skateboard and thus the long ride home began. It would've been a shorter ride if the Galran’s would get their heads out of their asses but whatever.

He didn’t even want to be stuck in a vehicle with the trio from hell anyway. Haggar was a witch, Lotor was a bitch and Lori was just plain stupid. Her supposed ‘car sickness’ was caused by texting while sitting in a moving vehicle. And she liked to play I Spy which meant looking out the window which, wow, Keith wasn't expecting this: also caused car sickness! Aka - _motion sickness_.

He half wanted Lori to puke all over Lotor’s expensive clothes but quickly remembered the last time that happened. Haggar had forced him to do the laundry, much to his annoyance, and _god_ the smell of barf never really left one’s nostrils. Especially when the puke came from someone with Lori’s diet.

Keith silently gagged as he thought about all the weird combinations she liked. Plums in mustard sauce and eggs fried with yak milk—Keith mentally retched.

Even so, Keith was begrudgingly jealous of Lori. She ate so much but she hardly ever gained any weight! It was so unfair. Keith could only dream of having the same metabolism as his stepsister.

But could she move like Keith did?

He smiled mischievously to himself as the answer reverberated around his head. _Of course not_. Both Lotor and Lori, as supple as they were, were born with two left feet. They had just as much grace as a newborn deer.

Still smiling, Keith pushed his foot off the road and picked up the speed. It was getting dark now and he loved skating through the night. It made him feel cool and mysterious, all that spy shit you know? Laughing, Keith continued to skate, smirking as he over took the limo that was parked at a red light.

If his dancer career failed, maybe he could be a super secret agent instead. Cryptids and conspiracy theories had always interested him. Keith nodded resolutely. His first mission would be to discover the true identities of the Galran’s because after working as a cleaner for the family for years, Keith could safely say that they were _not_ human.

~*~

Despite the lead he had over the limousine, Keith had inevitably come home to Lori gleefully informing him that there was more laundry waiting for him in his room. He flipped her off with both hands as he walked backwards, taking immense pleasure in seeing her face contort with rage. Maybe it was immature of him but did he care? Nope.

After messing with the twins some more (he’d washed Lotor’s whites with Lori’s reds) Keith fell backwards onto his bed and groaned as he landed on the remote.

 _Fuck that hurt_ , Keith frowned, gently massaging the part of his back where the remote had dug into. In doing so, his elbow had somehow managed to hit the large ‘ON’ button on the remote that he had haphazardly thrown to the side. Keith didn't even notice that his actions had turned the television on. That is until a highly anticipated news story came on.

Pop sensation Lance McClain was reportedly taking a break from his career to go back to school. And he’d be sponsoring an open dance competition that would allow one lucky student to go on a month long tour with Lance himself.

Said pop star was now centred on the screen. “I can't always be lover boy Lance you know,” Lance grinned widely, pearly white teeth shining as the cameras flashed around him. “I’m just tryna keep it real.”

Lance’s smile never ceased, even when the reporters began to ask risqué question regarding his love life and pressing him for more details on his dance competition.

He raised his hands to silence the crowd before speaking. “Details regarding the dance competition will be released in due time,” Lance’s voice dropped a few octaves as he continued,“and as for my love life, well that's a secret.” He smiled roguishly and fuck, were those dimples? That was adorable.

The interview continued but Keith’s attention had waned drastically. He noted that Lance answered question after question and not once did his charisma falter. And neither did his libido.

Keith rolled his eyes as Lance flirted with the blushing interviewer. He may have been a famous pop star but he was being filmed on national television for god's sake, had he no shame at all? Keith’s heart skipped a beat as Lance turned to wink at the camera, blowing a kiss as the ridiculous news segment ended. So what if international superstar Lance McClain was going back to high school? Specifically Altea Prep— _Keith’s school_. Keith didn't care, why would he care?

_(But if a tiny part of him actually did anticipate Lance’s arrival then no one had to know.)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Klance in the next chapter I promiseeeeeee--
> 
> Come find me on tumblr - https://missy-kay.tumblr.com
> 
> Looking for a beta reader someone help me out please lmao


End file.
